26 Janvier 2007
by Presciosa
Summary: Lilly Rush ce fait capturer par un dangereux criminelle. L'équipe va alors tout mettre en oeuvre pour la retrouver, d'autant plus que ces jours sont comptés...AMES SENSIBLES ATTENTION !


_**Fanfiction**_

_**« Cold Case : Affaires Classées »**_

_**26 Janvier 2007**_

**_Auteur : Euh...Moi ^^"_**

**_Genre : Un peu de suspense, de romance et surtout beaucoup de Drame...Prévoyez les mouchoires héhéhé_**

**_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi...Sauf le personnage du méchant :p_**

**_Commentaires : Alors voilà. Après je ne sais combien de temps à venir sur ce site, je me suis ENFIN décidée à m'y inscrire. Cette fic' était la toute première que j'ai écrite et finie ^^" J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je tiens juste à présisez que je ne suis pas si cruelle normalement ;p Enfin vous verrez bien de quoi je parle. AMES SENSIBLES ATTENTION, juste une petite mise en garde ;) Bonne lecture à tous !!!_**

_« 10 février 1998_

_23 mars 1999_

_2 avril 2000_

_16 novembre 2000_

_20 décembre 2001_

_11 mai 2003_

_26 janvier 2007_

_Je l'aurais…»_

Puis rien. Juste un bout de papier avec ces sept dates inscrites et ces deux mots. Il avait été déposé sur le bureau de l'inspecteur Rush, ce matin même, par un mystérieux homme, alors qu'il n'y avait encore personne présent dans l'immense bâtiment du Central, aux alentours de 3H20, du matin.

Ce n'est que cinq heures plus tard que l'équipe de l'inspecteur John Stillman commencèrent à faire apparition. Ce fut Lilly, qui comme à son habitude fut la première à arriver au Central. Dans un premier temps elle ne fit pas attention du mot poser simplement sur son bureau, car elle fut interrompue par Scotty Valens qui fit son apparition à côté de son bureau, un café à la main.

-Salut ! Lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

-Salut, comment vas-tu ? répondit simplement Lilly

-Bien…et toi ?

-Ca va…

-*Ouais c'est ça, je te crois…* Pensa Scotty. En effet la jeune femme avait l'air très fatiguée, mais ne préféra ne rien dire à sa coéquipière, d'autant plus que Jeffries et Vera venaient de faire leurs apparitions suivit de près pas Stillman.

Stillman : Toujours aucune affaire en court ?

Scotty : Aucune Chef…

Lilly : Si…

Scotty (surprit) : A oui ? Vraiment ? Laquelle ?

Lilly : Celle-ci.

Quelques seconds au paravent Lilly venait de découvrir le bout de papier poser sur son bureau. Elle le tendit à ses collègues tout en ce demandant ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.

Comme si Scotty avait lue dans ces pensés, il prit la parole après avoir lue le papier en entier :

Scotty : Qu'est-ce que ça signifit ?

Stillman : Pas la moindre idée, mais on vas vite le savoir.

Tout le monde comprit ce que signifiais la réponse de Stillman et tous commencèrent à ce diriger vers la salle des cartons, pour retrouver six meurtres avec les dates correspondantes, la septième n'étant pas passé, et bien sur ayant des points communs.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que l'équipe réussit enfin à retrouver tous les meurtres indiquer sur le bout de papier. Il s'agissait de six femmes, tuer étrangler, après avoir été séquestrées durant cinq jours, et torturer par leur ravisseur. Des photos avec été prises des corps des jeunes femmes : des bleus les recouvraient, ainsi de des coupures, dans le dos et sur les bras, accompagnées de brûlures. Lilly était devenue pâle devant ces photos…

Scotty : Ca n'a aucun sens.

Scotty fut le premier à prendre la parole après une heure de plus qu'avait passer les inspecteurs pour trouver un quelconque points commun entre les victime, en vain.

Scotty : Aucuns points communs entre toutes ces femmes…

Vera : Alors pourquoi tuer celles-ci et pas d'autre ? demanda Vera.

Jeffries : C'était peut-être un fou…Lui répondit Jeffries tout en reposant une des photos.

Stillman : Il doit bien y avoir un point commun entre toutes ces femmes, il faudrait aller à la rencontre des familles. Scotty et Lilly vous vous occuper des trois premières, Jeffries, Vera, des trois autres.

Se fut seulement en fin de journée que l'équipe ce retrouva au complet au Central, après avoir parler aux familles des victimes. Ils en avaient concluent que les seules point communs entre toutes, étaient qu'elles étaient discrètes,et parlaient très peu d'elles.

Vera : Et il y a autre chose…

Tous les regards ce tourna vers Vera, qui avait prononcé cette phrase.

Vera : Elles étaient toutes blondes aux yeux bleus…Et ça me fait pensé à quelqu'un…

Ce fut son regard à lui qui ce tourna vers Lilly…

Il poursuivit :

Vera : Nous sommes le 20 Janvier, et il ne faut pas oublier le mot « Je l'aurais »…

Scotty : Tu penses que ce fou pourrait s'en prendre à Lilly ? La voix de Scotty tremblait.

Vera : Bah je sais pas mais « Je l'aurais » signifie qu'il vas à nouveau attaquer quelqu'un, Lilly est blonde, les yeux bleus, discrètes…

Tous se retournèrent vers Lilly, qui avait pâlis devant tant de ressemblances et de logique…

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir…

Lilly : Non, ce ne sont que des coïncidences…

Finit-elle par réussir à prononcer…

Stillman : Même si ce n'est pas le cas, il faudra être très prudent, et surtout je vais vous faire…

Lilly : Non, pas ça chef ! Intervenue Lilly, sachant que Stillman allait lui assigner une équipe de surveillance.

Stillman : Lilly, il le faut bien.

Lilly : S'il vous plait…Je sais me défendre…

Scotty : Euh…quelqu'un pourrais décoder ? Non parce que moi et le langage codée…

Lilly : Une équipe de surveillance…

Scotty : Je veux bien m'en charger... Si vous voulez, rajouta-t-il gêné.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Scotty connu alors ce qu'on pourrai qualifier d'instant de solitude…Ce fut Lilly qui la première vain à son secours :

Lilly : Chef, si ça vous convient, je préférais.

Stillman hésita un moment.

Stillman : C'est d'accord.

Sur les lèvres de Vera on put alors voir un petit sourire se former…

Scotty il lança un regard lourd de sens qui aurait pu signifier « Ne te fais pas d'illusion, je la protège c'est tout », ce qui eu effet de faire sourire Vera de plus en plus.

Ce petit manège fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Lilly. « Appel anonyme » était indiqué sur le cadran.

Lilly : Rush.

… : 26 janvier 2007…

Lilly pâlit en entendant cette voix. Elle était grave et assurer. Elle fit un geste indiquant à ces coéquipiers que son interlocuteur était, de toute évidence, le meurtrier des six femmes, et son nouveau traqueur.

Lilly : Qui êtes-vous ?

… : Tu le découvrira bien assez tôt…

Lilly : Pourquoi avoir tuer ces femmes ?

… : Pour les faire parler…

Lilly : Comment ça ?

… : Les corps des morts révèles des secrets enfouit depuis de longues années…Les vôtres seront bientôt découvert…

Et il raccrocha…

Stillman : On n'as pas pus le localiser, il n'est pas rester assez longtemps en ligne…

Scotty : Qu'a-t-il dit ?

Lilly : Il…Il a confirmer notre hypothèse…Je suis la prochaine…

Scotty (dans un murmure) : C'est pas vrai…

Jeffries : On le retrouvera avant…

Lilly : Les dossiers disaient bien que les victimes avaient étés…séquestrés ?

Stillman : Oui…

Lilly : Durant cinq jours ?

Stillman : En effet…où voulez vos en venir ?

Lilly : Et bien on a également noter qu'elles étaient mortes le jours indiquer par le tueur…

Jeffries : Et donc ?

Scotty (qui venait de faire le rapprochement) : Oh, non…

Lilly : J'ai bien peur que si…

Scotty : Peut-être qu'on a plus de temps, cette fois-ci…

Lilly : Je ne croie pas, non…

Stillman : Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Scotty : Et bien nous sommes le 20, et la date indiquer est le 26…à partir de demain resteras…

Jeffries : Cinq jours…

Tous restèrent muets…Jamais Scotty n'avait vue Lilly aussi blanche qu'en cet instant…Elle avait peur. Peur comme le jours où elle s'était retrouvée face à Georges, dans cette forêt. Elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence, ces longues heures d'attente. Attendre la venue des secours. Elle ne voulait plus avoir la sensation qu'elle allait peut-être mourir. Elle ne voulait plus perdre pied face à quelqu'un. Lilly sentait qu'elle ne pourrait sûrement pas supporter d'être séquestrée quelque part, sans aucune certitude de retrouver un jour ses amis. Non elle ne le pourra pas, elle deviendrait certainement folle avant. La seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir en cet instant précis était le fait qu'elle savait que Scotty allait lui assurer sa protection. Elle avait totalement confiance en ces capacités de protecteur. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Cette nuit là Scotty dormit chez Lilly, enfin dormir est un bien grand mot. Scotty dormit d'un sommeil très léger, ce réveillant dés qu'il entendait un tout petit, telle que les chats de Lilly allant et venant dans la pièce. Qu'ent as Lilly elle se réveilla de nombreuses fois en sursauts, provoquer par des cauchemars le plus horribles les uns que les autres. A trois heures du matin, après s'être réveillé une dizaine de fois en quatre heures, elle décida de sortir prendre l'aire quelques minutes.

Elle prit un manteau, et descendit les escaliers. A peine eut elle le temps de faire un pas dans le salon, que Scotty de réveilla en sursaut, et sans que Lilly ais le temps de réagir, elle se retrouva face au canon du revolver de Scotty…

Lilly : Eh ! C'est moi !

Scotty (en besant son arme) : Désoler…Tu fais quoi ?

Lilly : Je suis juste descendue prendre l'aire…

Scotty (gêné) : Ah…euh…

Lilly : Au moins on peut dire que tu assures bien ma protection…

Un léger sourire s'installa sur le visage de l'inspecteur.

Scotty : Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Lilly : Non…Et toi ? Tu as toujours le sommeil aussi léger ?

Scotty : Non, sauf quand l'un de mes amis est menacé…

Lilly : Merci, Scotty.

Scotty : T'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal…Tu ne voulais pas prendre l'aire ?

Lilly : Si, tu viens avec moi ?

Scotty : Et comment.

Ils marchèrent pendant dix bonnes minutes avant d'arriver à un parc. Ils allèrent s'installer sur un banc, et un lourd et pesant silence s'installa entre les deux coéquipiers.

Scotty : Lilly ?

Lilly : Oui ?

Scotty : Je…euh…Je…

Lilly : Tu ???

Scotty (respirant un bon coup) : Jenesuporteraispasdeteperdre.

Scotty avait dit sa phrase une seule traite, sans reprendre son souffle, si bien que Lilly n'avait rien compris. A la tête d'interrogation que fessait Lilly, il comprit, et soupira.

Scotty : Non, oublie.

Lilly : Tu es sur ? Ca paraissait important…

Scotty : Ok, je recommence : Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, Lilly.

Lilly resta sans voix. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette « révélation ».

Lilly : Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Scotty : Alors ne dit rien.

Lilly : Merci, Scotty.

Lilly lui fit un faible sourire.

Lilly : Si on rentrait ? Il commence à neiger…

Scotty : Ouais, et il fait froid…

Les flocons tombaient en silence sur le parc. Lilly leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle avait une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Comment échapper à un tueur ? Elle avait vue durant toutes ces années des personnes qui leurs avaient échapper, mais malheureusement très peu.

Lilly et Scotty retournèrent se coucher, sans pour autant réussir à dormir un peu plus.

A 6h00, Lilly, qui en avait marre de tourner en rond décida de se lever et d'aller préparé le petit déjeuné. Scotty se réveilla quand elle descendit. Ils prirent leurs petit déjeuné et partirent pour le Central aux alentour de 7 heure 30. A leur arriver il y avait déjà Jeffries, Vera et Stillman. Tous avaient la même mine de déterrer que Lilly et Scotty.

Vera : Alors ?

Scotty : Alors rien…

La matinée se déroula dans le plus grand calme. Vera, Jeffries, et Scotty jouèrent au poker pendant des heures, tandis que Lilly relisait des dossiers dans l'espoir de trouver un nouvel indices, mais surtout pour faire passer le temps sans trop pensée au meurtrier. Stillman quant à lui passa la matinée dans son bureau à boire du café. Chacun savait se qui pourrait arriver. Chacun resta sur ces gardes. Chacun avaient peur.

A midi, Scotty décida d'aller inviter Lilly à manger un peu plus loin dans la rue du Central. Bien que cela était dangereux, elle accepta, ne tenant plus une minute en place, et ayant besoin de prendre l'aire. Ils allèrent acheter des sandwichs et s'installèrent sur un banc dans un petit parc. A cause de la neige, il n'y avait personne.

Aucun des deux inspecteurs ne prit la parole. Aucun des deux n'avaient également faim, car la peur leur nouait l'estomac.

Le silence pesant fut brisé par le téléphone de Lilly.

Lilly : Rush ?

… : Vous êtes tellement mignon tous les deux, assit sur ce banc…

Lilly se retourna. Il était là quelque part. Il les voyait.

Scotty comprit la jeune femme et sortie son arme. Elle fit de même et regarda dans la direction opposée de son coéquipier.

… : Vos armes ne vous seront d'aucuns secours, Lilly.

Lilly : Où êtes-vous ?

… : Derrière toi…

La peur au ventre, Lilly fit volte face et eu juste le temps d'apercevoir Scotty allongé dans la neige, une seringue, de fusil, tranquillisante, dans le cou avant de sentir à son tour une piqûre et de sombrer dans le vide…

***

Une heure plus tard la tension commença à monter au Central, Scotty et Lilly n'étant toujours pas revenu. Jeffries sortie son téléphone et commença composé un numéro.

Vera : Et s'ils sont…occuper ?

Jeffries ne fit pas attention à la remarque de son collègue et appuya sur a touche « décrocher ».

Après plusieurs sonneries, tomba sur le répondeur de Scotty.

Vera : Essaie Lilly.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Mais personne ne décrocha.

Stillman venait d'arriver et après que ces collègues l'eu informer de la situation, il décida tout de suite de partir à leur recherche. Qu'allait-il découvrir ? Il se le demanda une bonne cinquantaine de fois rien qu'en prenant l'ascenseur. Il espérait que les deux jeunes inspecteurs avaient décider de passé un peu de temps ensemble, mais il ne pouvais être sur de rien, avant de les avoir retrouver. Les trois inspecteurs se séparèrent pour les retrouver le plus vite possible, tout en téléphonant toutes les deux minutes sur les portables de Scotty et de Lilly. Stillman se trouva dans un parc quand il entendit la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Il scruta le parc et aperçu quelqu'un allongé par terre, inconscient, et recouvert de quelque flocons de neige. Il courut, tout en continuant d'espérer que ce n'était ni Lilly, ni Scotty. Mais en découvrant qui s'était son cœur loupa un battement…Il fut terrifier par ce qu'il vit : Scotty avait le visage blanc comme la neige, les lèvres violette, et une seringue dans le cou…Depuis combien de temps était-il allongé, inconscient dans cette neige ? Stillman composa le numéro des urgences, puis enleva sa veste, couvrit Scotty et appela enfin Jeffries et Vera, pour leur annoncer cette triste nouvelle.

Les secours mirent seulement quelques minutes avant d'arriver. Ils emmenèrent Scotty à l'hôpital le plus proche. Il était tombé en hypothermie, mais heureusement pas assez longtemps pour qu'il y ais des séquelles irréversibles, leur expliqua le médecin.

Une heure après, il se réveilla enfin. Stillman, Vera et Jeffries étaient à son chevet.

Scotty : Lilly ?

Stillman : Scotty ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Scotty : Où est-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où je suis ?

Vera : Du calme Scotty. Tu es a l'hopital…

Scotty : A l'hôpital ? Mais pourquoi ?

Stillman : Je vous ai retrouvé dans un parc, complètement gelé...Vous avez été endormi par une seringue de tranquillisant tiré à distance…Ca vous reviens ?

Scotty : Oui…Enfin je crois…Où est Lilly ?

Jeffries : Elle n'était pas avec toi quand on t'a retrouvé…

Scotty : Oh mon Dieu ! Ce salop l'a eu !

Stillman : Du calme Scotty, vous devez vous reposez…

Scotty : Et merde ! C'est ma faute ! S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais tous comprirent.

Scotty : Il faut la retrouver Chef…

Stillman : On fera tout pour, je vous le promets.

***

Pendant ce temps, à quelques kilomètre de la, Lilly, allongée sur un lit et attaché aux barreaux de celui-ci, commençait à reprendre ces esprits…

Lilly : Scotty ?

… : Désoler de vous décevoir, mais non…

En entendant cette voix Lilly se rappela de Scotty allongé dans la neige.

Lilly : Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fais ?

… : Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. C'est toi que je voulais.

Lilly : Pourquoi ?

… : Je te l'ai dit…Pour découvrir tes secrets…

Lilly : Je n'en ai pas.

… : Lilly, Lilly, Lilly…Je suis déçu que tu tournes le dos à ton passé…Cela ne se fait pas…Il fais partie de toi…Vois-tu, j'ai tuer ces femmes car elles avaient toutes refuser de parler de leurs passé, alors qu'ils étaient si important dans leurs vies…

Lilly : Mais pourquoi moi ?

… : J'ai lue un article très intéressant sur la mort d'un serial killer, il n'y a pas très longtemps…Georges Marks…Et je me suis tout de suite intérésé à vous, ma petite Lilian…

Lilly : Ne m'appeler pas comme ça !

Lilly commençait à sentir la colère monter en elle, mais essayais de ne pas la faire voir.

Elle n'avait pas encore vue le visage de son ravisseur qui se tenait dans l'obscurité.

Lilly : Qui êtes-vous ?

… : Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ?

Lilly De toute façon vous allez me tuer…A qui voulez-vous que je le dise ?

… : C'est vrai…Je m'appel Steven…

Il sortit enfin de l'ombre et Lilly vit son visage…

***

A l'hôpital, Scotty essayer de dormir. Mais chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux les même images lui revenait en mémoires : Lilly dans la neige, recouverte de bleus et d'hématomes, ainsi que de sang, partout…Les yeux vides…Morte…

Il se redressait en sursaut et en sueur à chaque fois. Comme avait-il pus se faire avoir ainsi ? Il l'avait abandonner alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle ne risquait rien, qu'il la protègerais…Il s'en voulait tellement, et ne s'en remettrais pas s'il devait ne plus jamais la revoir…

Le lendemain matin, Scotty fut autoriser à quitter l'hôpital, et, bien que extrêmement fatigué, il se dirigea directement vers le Central.

Stillman : Scotty vous devriez vous reposez !

Scotty : Non ça va, il faut que je la retrouve…

Stillman : Ce n'est pas résona…

Scotty (haussant le ton) : Il faut que je la retrouve !!! (Plus calme) Il le faut…Chef, s'il vous plait…

Stillman : Très bien…

Scotty : Bien. Par où on commence ?

Stillman : À vrai dire, on n'a aucuns indices…

Scotty : Et merde…

Scotty se laissa tombé sur une chaise, et se prit la tête dans les mains, lorsque son téléphone sonna.

Scotty : Valens ?

Steven : Alors inspecteur, comment allez-vous ?

Scotty : Espèce d'enfoiré !

Steven : Ne soyez pas vulgaire voyons…

Scotty : Où est-elle ?

Steven : Ne vous en faite pas pour elle, elle vas bien…Pour le moment…

Scotty voulu lui répondre mais il raccrocha…Vera et Jeffries venaient d'arrivez.

Vera : Scotty ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Scotty : La même chose que vous. Je cherche Lilly.

Jeffries : Tu as l'air fatigué, tu devrais peut être…

Scotty : Il vient de m'appeler.

Vera : Il t'as dit quoi ?

Scotty : Elle…Elle vas bien, pour le moment…

***

Il était grand. Ces cheveux longs étaient noués par une queue de cheval et lui arrivait en bas du dos. Ces yeux étaient marrons. Il avait un regard, tellement pénétrant, et noir, très noir…

Lilly : Ca vous amuse ?

Steven : De quoi ?

Lilly : De faire du mal ?

Steven : Mmh, je dois avouez que oui…

Lilly : Vous êtes un monstre…

Steven : Peut être que oui…Parlons un peu de vous…Lilian…

Lilly : Tss…Vous êtes pathétique…

Steven : Vraiment ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous ne supportiez pas votre vrai prénom…Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant joli, Lilian…

Lilly : La ferme !!!

Steven : Alors, dites-moi : qui es le plus pathétique de nous deux ?

***

Stillman : On a quelque chose !

Scotty : Quoi ???

Stillman : La seringue qu'on a trouvée sur vous, on sait à qui appartient le fusil duquel elle a été tirée.

Vera : Et le gagnant est… ???

Stillman : Steven Travès, 38 ans. Il habite à quels que pas d'ici…

Scotty (Se levant) : Le fumier, je vais me le faire !!!

Stillman : Scotty !

Scotty était parti chez Steven comme une fusée. Il ne voulait qu'une seule et unique chose : retrouvé Lilly saine et sauve. Il se rendit quand même compte qu'il ne pouvait pas agir seul, il attendit alors les autres. Deux minutes plus tard ils étaient postez de part et d'autre de la maison, et attendaient le signale de Stillman pour entrez. Ils retenaient tous leurs respirations, ils avaient peur, très peur…Le signal arriva enfin.

Scotty ne se le fit dire pas deux fois. Il rentra dans la maison en pointant son arme devant lui. Il fut choqué en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison. Elle était totalement abandonner, poussiéreuse. Il sentit sa colère montée encore d'un cran. Il était totalement perdu et ne savais plus quoi faire.

Il regardait autour de lui, dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque indice, quand il vit un bout de papier plier en deux, posez sur une table basse. C'était une lettre, tapée à l'ordinateur.

_« Un secret vaut de l'or, la vie en est… »_

Scotty : Chef, j'ai trouvé ça …

Stillman : « Un secret vaut de l'or, la vie en est… », Qu'est-ce que sa signifie ?

Cette question resta sans réponse…

***

Lilly était seule. Hormis un lit, une table de chevet et un coffre il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce sombre et froide. Elle essaya de défaire ses liens qui la retenait au barreaux du lit, mais après plusieurs tentatives elle du se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait pas se détachée avant d'avoir trouvée un couteau…La pièce était totalement fermé, si bien qu'elle avait un peu de mal à respirer. Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais une chose était sur, c'est qu'elle devait à tout pris s'échappée…

Lilly sursauta quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement digne des plus sombres films d'horreur.

Steven : Vos amis sont intelligents…Ils ont trouvé où j'habitait…Mais malheureusement pour eux, et pour vous, c'était trop tard…

Lilly : Si nous ne sommes pas chez vous, où sommes nous ?

Steven : Dans un vieil immeuble…Bien et si nous commencions ?

***

Scotty : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Stillman : On vas affiché des portraits un peu de partout dans la ville, et on verra si quelqu'un la aperçu…On ne peut rien faire d'autres…Scotty on vas la retrouvée…

Scotty : Ouais…

La nuit était tombée sur Philadelphie, et les inspecteurs n'avaient pas d'autres indices que le nom du ravisseur. Comment allait-il la retrouver. Scotty marchais le long du trottoir tout en songeant à se qu'il était entrain de lui faire subir. Les images des autres victimes lui revenaient sans cesse en tête. Il n'arrivait plus à les chasser. Il songea à la première fois où il avait vue Lilly. A l'impression qu'elle lui avait donné, à la première fois qu'elle lui avait sourie, et à toutes les fois où ils avaient rie. Il resongea au sous-entendu de Vera, chaque fois que Lilly et lui avait le malheur d'arriver ensemble. Elle avait été là à chaque instant. Chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'elle, elle était présente. Quand Elisa fut retrouvé morte, il s'était dit que plus jamais il ne connaîtrais se qu'il avait connue avec elle. Il se trompait. Il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte, mais il l'aimait. Oui, il l'aimait de toutes ses forces. Il ferais tout pour la retrouvé, et être à son tour présent pour elle.

Scotty finit par rentré chez lui et se fut que aux alentour de 4heure du matin que la fatigue l'emporta sur l'angoisse.

Lorsque son réveil sonna à 7heures, il ne prit pas le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner ou une douche, il se leva rapidement, s'habilla, prit ses affaires, et alla au bureau. Il ne leurs restait plus que quatre jours, avant que ce cinglé ne la tue. Il fouillerait toute la ville s'il le fallait, mais il la retrouvera avant.

A neuf heures, une vieille dame, Mme Marshall, se présenta au Central disant avoir aperçu cet homme dans la soirée d'hier…

Scotty : Où l'avez-vous vue ?

Mme Marshall : Dans un parc, celui qui se trouve juste à côté…

Stillman (à Scotty) : Là où on vous à retrouvé…

Scotty : Il était seul ?

Mme Marshall : Oui. Il paraissait pressé, il courrait.

Scotty : Par où est-il allez ?

Mme Marshall : Il s'est dirigé derrière ce bâtiment…

Stillman : Vous en êtes sure ?

Mme Marshall confirma d'un signe de tête.

Derrière le Central se trouvait en effet un vieil immeuble désaffecté. L'équipe de Stillman se joignit aux recherches de l'immeuble. Se fut au cinquième étage qu'ils trouvèrent enfin quelque chose. Dans un des appartement, on pouvait apercevoir un lit et une table de chevet. Du sang encore frais recouvrait le lit.

Scotty : Non…Ce n'est pas vrai…

Le visage de Scotty se décomposa devant les traces de sang. Lorsque Vera, Jeffries et Stillman arrivèrent vers lui, leurs cœurs loupèrent un battement. Tous espéraient que se ne soit pas se qu'ils pensaient. Des larmes commencèrent à monter dans leurs yeux, mais chacun voulaient se montrer fort…Sur la table une feuille plier en deux était là…

_« Il ne reste que 4 jours… »_

***

Lilly, pleurait recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle avait peur…

Lilly : Non, je vous en prie, arrêtez…

Trois heures plus tôt, Steven lui avait cette phrase _« Et si nous commencions ? »_ A partir de là, tout s'écroula. L'enfer avait commencé.

Il avait détaché sa ceinture, et avait commencer à frapper avec toutes ses forces. Du sang giclait sur les murs, sur le lit. Lilly tentait t'en bien que mal de se protégé avec ses bras, mais cela ne servait à rien. Dix minutes après, Lilly s'était évanouie sous la douleur des coups. Il en avait profité pour la transporter dans une autre planque. Elle s'était réveillée environs trente minutes plus tard, et était à bout de force. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Quand il s'aperçu qu'elle s'était réveiller, il recommença, mais cette fois-ci les coups étaient moins fort, bien qu'ils restaient extrêmement douleurs, et assez fort pour lui faire des marques dans le dos, et sur les bras, ainsi que pour faire giclé son sang.

Lilly : Pitié, arrêter ! Je vous dirais se que vous voulez savoir, mais arrêter !!!

En entendant cette phrase, Steven se stoppa. Un rictus mal fessant se forma alors sur ces lèvres : il avait obtenue se qu'il voulait.

Steven : Très bien…Alors première question : Pourquoi refusez-vous que l'on vous appelle Lilian ?

Lilly tremblait. Elle était terrifiée. Et fatigué…A se moment là tout se qu'elle voulait s'était qu'il en finisse avec elle, qu'il la tue. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce cauchemar se termine, pour qu'elle se réveille, dans son lit, chez elles, avec ces chats qui ronronnent et cherche les caresses. Mais le fait est que tout ça était bien réel.

Steven : J'attends…

Lilly : C'est mon père…Il ma appelée comme ça…

Steven : Et, d'après mes sources, votre père à déserté alors que vous étiez très jeune…N'est-ce pas ?

Lilly : Oui…

Steven : Et votre mère s'est mise à boire, et à partir de là votre enfance à été totalement gâchée…Et vous lui en voulez…Alors vous avez reniez tout ce qui pouvais vous rappeler qu'il a exister…Dont votre prénom…

Lilly : Comment…

Steven : Comment je le sais ? Je vous l'ai dit Lilian, j'ai mes sources…

Lilly : Alors pourquoi me posez des questions ?

Steven : Pour vous faire souffrir Lilian…

Lilly : Mais pourquoi ?

Steven : J'ai mes raisons…

Lilly : Espèce d'enfoiré…

Cette insulte value à Lilly une gifle qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Ca lèvre s'était ouverte sous le choc. Il fallait que cela s'arrête…

***

Cette nuit-là tous restèrent au central, et guettant le moindre indice, le moindre petit coup de téléphone qui pourrait les mettre sur une piste. Mais rien.

Aujourd'hui ils ne leurs restaient seulement trois jours, avant qu'il ne décide de ce débarrasser de Lilly. A midi, les inspecteurs n'avaient toujours rien de plus, hormis de la fatigue.

Scotty : Merde ! Ce n'est pas possible qu'on ait rien ! Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose !

Stillman : Du calme Scotty.

Scotty : Désoler Chef…

Vera : On devrait peut-être revoir toutes les ressemblances entre Lilly et les autres victimes, on est peut-être passez à côté de quelque chose d'important…

Stillman : Vous avez raison ça ne coûte rien de relire les dossiers…Et on peux aussi fouillé dans le passez de Steven, on trouveras peut être comment il choisis ces victimes…

Toute l'équipe se replongea alors dans les dossiers. Soudain Scotty, qui tenait dans ses mains les dossiers de Steven, se leva et prit des mains de Vera et Jeffries les dossiers des victimes…

Vera : Eh ! Faut pas te gêné !

Scotty : J'ai trouvé quelque chose…

***

Non loin de là, l'inspecteur Rush hurlait de douleur. Steven avait décidé de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Après l'avoir battue avec sa ceinture, il avait décidé de passer au niveau supérieur. Il se trouvais face à elle, une branche enflammer à la main. Il approchait cette branche doucement de ça peau. Lilly fessait tout pour l'évitée, mais c'était peine perdue, car de solides liens la retenait.

Des larmes coulaient sur ces joues.

Elle hurlait qu'on viennent la cherchée le plus vite possible…

Steven : Personne ne peut t'entendre Lilian !

Lilly : Pitié arrêter !

Steven : La ferme !

Lilly : Je vous l'ai dit : Je vous dirais tout !

Steven : Mais tu n'as toujours pas compris ?! Je sais déjà tout de ta vie ! Je veux juste te voir souffrir, comme les autres !!! Vous ne méritez pas mieux ! Toutes les mêmes, toutes des sales garces !

Steven se releva, éteignit la branche, la jeta par terre et sorti de la pièce.

Lilly continuait de pleurée, seule, apeurée…

***

Vera : Tu as trouvé quoi ?

Scotty : Je ne suis pas sur mais, d'après les dossiers personnels des victimes, on peut voir qu'elles on toutes eu une enfance assez difficile…

Vera : Et alors ?

Scotty : Lui aussi…

Vera : Et alors ?

Scotty : Et c'est la réponse à notre question ! D'après son dossier, il n'a jamais réussit dans la vie. Après avoir vécut une enfance où il était maltraité par ces parents, il n'a jamais réussit à oublier et à refaire ça vie…

Jeffries : Désoler mais là je ne te suis pas…

Scotty : Mais c'est simple pourtant : il leur en veux parce qu'elles, elles ont réussis leurs vies ! Toutes ! Malgré le faite qu'il leurs ai arrivées quelque chose d'horrible dans leurs enfance ! Je n'y avait pas fais attention parce que pour certaines c'est vraiment qu'une bride de leur enfance, mais qui aurait pu tout gâcher !

Vera : Scotty, t'es un géni !

Jeffries : Je ne veux pas jouer les trouble-fête, mais en quoi ça vas nous aidez à retrouvé Lilly ?

Scotty : A rien…Et merde…

Scotty se rassit à sa place plus désespérée que jamais, lorsque son téléphone sonna.

Scotty : Valens ?

Steven : Alors ? On me cherche encore ? Vous n'avez toujours pas comprit que vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ?

Scotty : Je vais vous tuer, je vous le jure…

Steven : Mais pour ça il faudrait déjà me trouvé…Non ?

Scotty : Le jour où vous serez face à moi, je vous fais la peau…

Steven : Oh mais ce jour là n'arrivera jamais…

Scotty : Vous paraissez bien sur de vous…

Steven : Je le suis inspecteur, je le suis…

Scotty : Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?

Steven : Tous simplement parce que je suis sous vos yeux Scotty…Depuis le début…Et que vous ne m'avez toujours pas retrouvé…

Scotty : Comment ça sous nos yeux ?

Steven : Petite devinette « Super Inspecteur » : mon premier est une personne que déteste Lilian, mon second est vaste et vert, mon tout est le lieu où ce cache le prochain indice…

Scotty : Ca vous amuse ?

Steven : Oui, beaucoup…

Et il raccrocha.

Vera : Qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit ?

Scotty : Une devinette…

Stillman : Quoi ?

Scotty : Il m'a donner une devinette cet enfoiré ! Il se paye notre tête !

Jeffries : C'était quoi cette devinette ?

Scotty : Euh… « Mon premier est une personne que déteste Lilian, mon second est vaste et vert, mon tout est le lieu où ce cache le prochain indice »…

Stillman : Et bien je crois qu'on à plus trop le choix, il faut la résoudre, et le plus vite possible…

Jeffries : « Mon premier est une personne que déteste Lilian »

Scotty : Je n'avais encore jamais entendu quelqu'un l'appeler comme ça…

Vera : Ouais c'est clair…

Stillman : On s'en fout, il faut résoudre cette devinette.

Scotty : Vous avez raison Chef. Mais d'après ce que je sais, Lilly déteste pas mal de gens…

Jeffries : « Mon second est vaste et vert »…Une forêt ?

Scotty : Pourquoi pas…

Il relevèrent tous doucement la tête pour ce regarder dans les yeux. Ils avaient trouvé.

Scotty : Georges, la forêt…L'indice suivant est là-bas, dans le grenier !

Sans attendre d'ordres du chef, tous se levèrent pour ce rendre chez Georges Marks.

***

Cela fessait quelques minutes déjà que Lilly, avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, essayais d'attraper la branche encore chaude avec ces pieds pour pouvoir ce libéré de ses liens. Mais la douleurs de ces blessures lui fessaient atrocement souffrir. Après plusieurs tentatives désespérées, elle parvient tout de même à rapprocher la branche assez près pour pouvoir l'attraper avec ces mains. Elle s'en saisit et commença à brûler les cordes. La branche commença à atteindre ses poignets, les larmes recommencèrent à lui monter aux yeux, mais elle continua. Cinq minutes après, Lilly réussit enfin à se libérée. Elle essaya de se levée mais les coupures sur ces jambes lui fessaient trop mal. Elle se traîna alors comme elle le pue et parvient à attraper son portable, que Steven avait laissé posez là.

Elle composa le premier numéro qui lui vient à l'esprit.

… : Valens ?

Lilly : Scotty…

Scotty : Lilly ??? Où es-tu ?

Lilly : Je…Je ne sais pas…Je…Il…

Scotty : Lilly, calme-toi, on va te sortir de là. Dis-moi si tu vois quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nous aidé à trouver où tu es…

Lilly : Je ne sais pas…C'est…C'est une pièce sombre…Pas de fenêtres…Juste une porte…Scotty, j'ai peur…Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne…Aide-moi…

Scotty : Lilly, ont fais tout pour te retrouvé, on va y arriver, tu sera bientôt parmi nous je te le promet…Tiens bon Lilly…

Lilly : Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps…

Scotty : Lilly…Je…Je t'aime Lilly, tiens bon, s'il te plait…Je te promet que je vais te sortir de là…

Lilly : Scotty…Je t'aime aussi…

Steven : Comme c'est touchant…

Steven était arrivé derrière Lilly, et avait entendu leur conversation. Il paraissait en colère. Il arracha le portable des mains de Lilly, et donna un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Scotty avait entendu Lilly hurler sous la douleur du coup, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux…

Scotty : Lilly !!!

Steven : Désoler, elle est pas en état de vous répondre…

Scotty : Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fais ?!

Steven : Oh, rien de grave…Avez-vous trouvez la réponse à ma devinette ?

Scotty : On vous aura…Je vais vous tuer !!!

Steven rigola, et raccrocha.

Personne ne dit un mot. Tous étaient encore sous le choc et ne savait pas comment réagir. Heureusement ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Georges. Scotty passa devant les autres et couru jusqu'au grenier.

Là il découvrit une autre lettre plier en deux, poser par terre en pleins milieu de la pièce. Vera, Jeffries et Stillman arrivèrent quelques secondes après lui.

Vera : Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

Scotty : Une autre devinette… « Une petite fille, un homme, une vieille dame. Des esprits qui rodent autour d'eux. Eux qui sont en ce lieu, ce lieu où des tas de choses se disent. Des secrets enfouillent parfois depuis de nombreuses années. En ce lieu vous apprenez ce qui s'est passé. Vous êtes les maîtres du jeu. L'indice suivant est là-bas. Mais attention, à minuit, il ne vous restera que deux jours…Deux petits jours… »

Vera : Quelqu'un a compris quelque chose ?

Scotty : Oui, si on ne la retrouve pas, il l'a tuera dans deux jours !

Sur ce, Scotty, fou de rage, sortit de la maison.

Stillman : Retournons au Central, et résolvons cette deuxième devinette le plus vite possible…

***

Lilly était allongée sur le lit, de nouveau solidement attachée. Steven lui était assit par terre dans l'ombre.

Lilly : Pourquoi ?

Steven : Pourquoi quoi ?

Lilly : Pourquoi vous en prendre à moi ? Je ne vous connais pas, vous ne me connaissez pas…

Steven : On se ressemble beaucoup plus que vous ne l'imaginiez…

Lilly : Vraiment ? Pourtant je n'ai jamais kidnapper qui que ce soit…

Steven : Non, c'est vrai…Mais ça n'a rien à voir ce que nous avons en commun…

Lilly : Alors expliquez-moi…Que je sache au moins pourquoi je vais mourir…

Steven : Vous avez eu tout ce que je voulais…Vous et les autres…

Lilly : Et qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ?

Steven : Une vie…

Lilly : Une vie ?

Steven : Oui…Nous avons tous eu une enfance avec un épisode tragique…Mes parents étaient comme votre mère Lilian…Ils buvaient jusqu'à tomber dans un état comateux…Il y a une seule et unique chose qui nous différencie…

Lilly : Vous êtes un assassin et moi pas…

Steven : Non, Lilian…Vous avez réussi…

Lilly : Vous faites ça par jalousie ?

Steven : Ce n'est pas de la jalousie !!! Comment des sale petites gamines ont pu réussir leur vie, alors que moi, qui leurs ressemblais, j'ai traîner pendent de nombreuses année un fardeau trop lourd ?! Pourquoi Dieu à écouter vos prières et pas les miennes ? Hein ? Dite le moi, Pourquoi ?!?!?! Si j'ai fais ce que j'ai fais c'est juste pour vous montrer comment vous auriez du finir, je remet les chose dans l'ordre !!!

Lilly ne répondit rien. Oui, elle s'en était sortie, mais des cicatrices étaient toujours présentes. C'est vrai que si elle n'avait pas eu quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher, elle n'aurait certainement jamais survécut et eu la vie qu'elle menait aujourd'hui.

***

Jeffries : Alors là je ne vois vraiment pas…

Après être rentré au Central, l'équipe avait commencé sans tarder à essayer de déchiffrer le message de Steven. Ils y avaient passer toute la nuit en se relayant pour allez dormir un peu, bien que l'angoisse était toujours plus forte que la fatigue. Il ne leurs restaient que deux jours avant que Steven ne passe à la phase finale.

Stillman : Reprenons encore une fois depuis le début, on est forcément passer à côté de quelque chose…

Scotty : « Une petite fille, un homme, une vieille dame. »

Vera : Ca peut être n'importe qui… « Des esprits qui rodent autour d'eux »

Jeffries : Des morts, c'est évident…. « Eux qui sont en ce lieu, ce lieu où des tas de choses se disent… »

Scotty : Un confessionnal ?

Stillman : C'est une hypothèse…. « Des secrets enfouillent parfois depuis de nombreuses années. »

Scotty : « En ce lieu vous apprenez ce qui s'est passé. Vous êtes les maîtres du jeu. » Il s'adresse à nous ou c'est juste pour nous mettre sur une fausse piste ?

Jeffries : Vas savoir…Mais s'il s'adresse à nous, où est-ce qu'on est « les maîtres du jeu » ?

Scotty : Pas la moindre idée…

Stillman : Il ne parle pas d'un confessionnal…

Vera : alors de quoi ?

Stillman : Une salle d'interrogatoire…

Jeffries : Pardon ?

Vera : Mais oui, c'est logique…

Scotty : « Une petite fille, un homme, une vieille dame. Des esprits qui rodent autour d'eux. » Ce sont les morts qui rodent autour des suspects !

Stillman : « Vous êtes les maîtres du jeu. » Dans une salle interrogatoire c'est nous qui avons les rennes en mains ! Allez on retournent toutes les salles d'interrogatoires de cette immeuble !

***

Steven : Mangez, vous devez avoir faim…

Lilly : Pourquoi vous joué au gentil tout d'un coup ?

Steven avait rapporter un plateau, avec ce qui ressemblait à de la purée dans une assiette. Il avait aidé à redresser Lilly, à qui les cotes, sûrement cassées fessaient atrocement souffrir.

Steven : Ne vous faites pas d'illusion. Si je vous nourri c'est juste pour que vous ne mouriez pas avant le 26.

Lilly : Pourquoi le 26 janvier, et pas une autre date ?

Steven : A vrai dire j'en ai aucune idée…J'ai tiré au sort…Mangez ça vas refroidir…

Lilly ne bougea pas. Son regard était vide. Steven sortie de la pièce, et elle éclata en sanglot…

***

Il fallu le reste de la journée à l'équipe pour trouver faire le tour des salles d'interrogatoires du bâtiment. Ce fut seulement au alentour de minuit et demis que Vera, trouva un minuscule bout de papier plier en deux, dans le fond d'une des salle. Il l'avait prit et avait prévenu ces collègues de sa découverte. Scotty arriva le dernier.

Scotty : Alors, il a écrit quoi ?

Jeffries : Scotty, ne t'énerve pas…

Scotty : Pardon ?

Pour toute réponses à ces interrogations, Vera lui tendit le papier.

Scotty : C'est une blague ? Il n'y rien d'autre ? Juste « Bien joué » ?

Vera : Il s'est foutu de nous depuis le début…

Scotty : Mais bordel ! Il nous reste qu'une journée avant de retrouver Lilly morte !

Jeffries : On est au courant !

Vera : Eh oh, pas la peine de s'énerver ! On arrivera à rien comme ça !

Scotty : Désoler…On fait quoi maintenant ?

Stillman : J'ai envoyé une équipe pour analyser la salle où Vera a trouvé le mot. Il n'est pas rentré par la porte, sinon quelqu'un l'aurait forcément vue et reconnu.

Scotty : Et en attendant qu'ils trouvent quelque chose ?

Stillman : Désoler Scotty, mais on ne peut rien faire…

***

Il avait recommencé. Mais cette fois-ci il se contentait de lui faire mordre la poussière à coups de pieds et de gifles.

Lilly perdit connaissant dix minutes après. Elle avait perdue énormément de sang, et des bleus lui recouvraient tout le corps.

Steven était fière de lui. Fière d'avoir remis les pendules à l'heure. Demain, il l'a tuerait, et rien ni personne ne pourra l'en empêcher. Il est le maître, il était devenu fort. Ses faiblesses l'avaient mené jusqu'à la voie qu'il avait prise. La voie de l'horreur, du meurtre, et des souffrances. Intérieurement il remercia ces parents, de lui avoir mené la vie dure, car sans eux il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, et il n'aurait jamais connu le plaisir de faire souffrir les gens. Mais intérieurement il avait aussi de la pitié pour eux. Ils ne connaîtront jamais le sentiment qui envahit qui que se soit lorsqu'il enlève une vie. Il se prenait pour le maître du monde. Il avait choisi l'heure, le lieu et la façon de la mort de différentes jeunes femmes. Et il en était fier.

***

17 Heure.

La tension montait de plus en plus au Central. L'équipe que Stillman avait en voyer là où le mot avait été retrouvé, n'avait encore rien trouvé. Ils avaient relevé une centaines d'empreintes, avaient vérifier si la serrure avait été forcé, avaient cherché où est-ce qu'il aurait pu passé, mais n'avaient encore rien trouvé.

Ce fut seulement à 17 Heure 30 que le téléphone de Stillman sonna.

En entendant son interlocuteur, il était devenu pâle.

Une fois qu'il eu raccrocher, il n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que déjà Scotty lui posa la question :

Scotty : Ils ont trouvé quelque chose ???

Stillman : Oui…

Vera : Quoi ?

Stillman : Il est ici…

Scotty : Pardon ?

Stillman : Steven est dans ce bâtiment ! Il on trouver comment il a fais pour déposer le bout de papier. Juste au dessus, un des carrés du plafond peu être soulevé. Il est passé par la tuyauterie, il est ici depuis le début !

Vera : Mais on a pourtant chercher dans toutes les salles d'interrogatoires, et c'est pas dans les bureaux qu'il irait ce caché…Alors où est-ce qu'il peut être ?

Scotty : Lilly avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtres où elle se trouvait…Chef, est-ce qu'il y a des greniers dans ce bâtiment ?

Stillman : Non, mais il y a des caves…Très bien, on y va par équipe de deux, Vera, Jeffries, Scotty avec moi. Prenez vos gilets par bale, il est fou et dangereux. Si vous le trouver ne tentez rien, prévenez moi. Allez on y vas !

Les deux équipes ce dirigea vers les vieilles caves désaffectez du bâtiments, avec une boule dans le ventre. Qu'allaient-ils y découvrir ? Lilly était-elle toujours en vie ? Si oui pour combien de temps encore ?

Scotty était aveuglé par la peur et la colère. Il fonçait dans les sous-sols. Il l'a retrouverait, en tout les cas il le fallait.

***

Ce retournement de situation, Steven ne l'avait pas prédis. Il attendait avec patiente que Lilly reprennent conscience pour pouvoir encore « joué » un petit moment avec elle, avant de la transporter, demain là où il avait décidez qu'elle allait mourir.

Elle bougea enfin…

Lilly : Où suis-je ?

Steven : Oh je suis déçu que tu m'ai aussi vite oublier…Non Lilian ce n'est pas un cauchemar, ceci est la triste vérité…

Lilly : S'il vous plait…

Steven : Tu t'en sort pas mal je dois bien le reconnaître…Plus courageuse que les autres…Demain tout sera terminé. Tu vas mourir Lilian, et rejoindre les autres six autres garces…

Lilly : Vous nous rejoindrez Steven…Il vous tuera…

Steven : Qui ça ? L'inspecteur Valens ? Laissez-moi rire…Il est aveuglé par l'amour qu'il vous porte. Il ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, comme vos autres collègues par ailleurs…

Lilly : Comment ça ?

Steven : Oh c'est vrai, vous n'êtes toujours pas au courant…On est au Central, Lilian…

Lilly : Quoi ?

Steven : Eh oui…Mais rassurez-vous, vous ne mourrez pas ici…

Lilly : Je vous ferrais payer tout ça…

Steven : C'est moi le maître du jeu maintenant !!!

Il envoya un ultime coup de ceinture à Lilly, qui poussa un cri. Elle perdit encore une fois connaissance. Sa respiration ce fessait de plus en plus courte…

***

Scotty sentit son sang se glacer quand il entendit crier. Lui et Stillman était tout près. Si près. Aucun des deux n'osaient se regarder. Ils étaient devant une porte. Ils le savaient Lilly et Steven se tenaient derrière, mais dans quel état ?

Scotty donna un violent coup de pied, et la porte céda. Il pointa son arme devant lui :

Scotty : Je te tiens salopard !!!

Surprit Steven lâcha la ceinture qu'il tenait au-dessus de Lilly.

Steven : Non…ce n'est pas possible, comment… ???

Scotty : Ca t'en bouche un coin pas vrai ?

C'est alors que Steven ce rendit compte qu'il n'était pas aussi puissant qu'il le voulait. Il avait perdu, alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'un seul jour. Il rigola alors d'un rire nerveux, et sans que personne ne l'eut prévu il sauta à la gorge de Scotty…On entendit alors quatre coups de feux retentirent…Scotty se libera des mains de Steven et tourna la tête : Vera, Jeffries, Stillman et lui avaient tiré en même temps.

Scotty se précipita au chevet de Lilly. Les larmes lui revinrent aux yeux en voyant dans qu'elle état il l'avait mise. Scotty l'a détacha, l'a pris dans ces bras, et l'a ramena à la surface où une ambulance était déjà là.

***

Les médecins s'occupèrent tout de suite de Lilly. Scotty préféra s'isoler, et à cause de la tension et de la fatigue accumulée, ainsi que de la peur, il se mit à pleurer…S'il l'a perdait, il ne le supporterait pas, jamais. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi désemparer qu'en cet instant…

Une heure plus tard il rejoignit les autres dans la salle d'attente. Personne ne parlait. Ils attendaient tous la venue du médecin, qui leur dirait que tout irais bien, qu'elle survivrait malgré tout. Mais ce fut un tout autre médecin qui arriva.

Scotty : Alors ?

Le Médecin : Je suis désoler…

Scotty : Non…Non…Ce n'est pas possible…Lilly…Je lui avait promis…

Scotty hurla et s'effondra par terre. Il était incapable de dire quoi que se soit…Vera et Jeffries pleurèrent en silence, tandis que Stillman parti s'isoler et pleuré sa peine…Lilly les avaient quitté, pour toujours.

Après plusieurs minutes de solitude le médecin revient les voir avec une feuille à la main…

Le médecin : Lequel de vous est Scotty ?

Assit sur une chaise, n'ayant pas bouger depuis qu'il eu appris la nouvelle, Scotty, les yeux gonflés et rouges releva la tête.

Le médecin : Elle a eu un moment de lucidité, et elle a tenue à écrire ceci…

Le médecin lui tendit la feuille qu'il tenait dans la main. Scotty la prit et lu, en silence.

« Scotty, je sais que je ne survirais pas…Merci à tous d'avoir mis toute votre énergie pour me retrouvée.

Je t'en pris ne te laisse pas abattre. Vis, vis pour moi, Scotty, et ne t'en veux pas tu as fais tout se que tu as pu…

Je t'aime

Lilly, à toi pour toujours… »

Dans larmes coulèrent encore sur le visage de Scotty. Oui il vivrait, mais loin d'elle. Jamais elle ne l'oubliera, il aimerait pour toujours, et allais vivre pour elle, comme elle le lui avait demandé…Scotty plia la lettre, et murmura « Je t'aime aussi ».

Sur le dossier de l'Inspecteur Lilly Rush ont pouvais lire :

« Heure du décès : 00H05

Jour du décès : 26 janvier 2007 »

Il l'avait eu…


End file.
